gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LexiLexi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lexiborowitz page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KarinS (Talk) 20:36, 27 July 2011 Naming of characters Hi and welcome to the wiki. Cheers for your edits, but I had to revert them because they were naming characters who haven't been named yet in the TV series. We don't know if those characters are supposed to be Rorge and Biter (it's quite likely they're just extras and if Rorge and Biter play a bigger role in events, they'll be recast for Season 2 proper) and we don't have confirmation that Jaqen is in the series. We also don't have confirmation yet that the dragons will have the same names as in the books, though it seems likely. The naming of the dragons is likely to be a big moment in the first episode of Season 2 and we shouldn't pre-empt that with spoilers from the books. I know it's hard not to want to use the books to provide further info for the entries, but the wiki is for the TV series and the TV series alone. When it comes to creating articles for the site, the best policy is to pretend the books don't exist at all and go by purely what's been on-screen, mentioned in interviews with the crew and the information on the HBO website. Thanks again for your work! :-) --Werthead 00:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Uploading images Thanks for the blog posts. I wonder if I can trouble you to do a few things differently when uploading images? # Check that it is not a duplicate either by checking recent uploads or the relevant image category (your latest two were unfortunately) # Add a category e.g. Category:Image (Season 2) # Add if it is an image from HBo. # Add a description of the source Thanks again.--Opark 77 21:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Those new ones were great (and so many nice ones there!) Thank you.--Opark 77 22:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Another reminder about our image policy. Please can you make sure images you upload here have a catergory, a source, a description and a licensing tag. I have nominated all three poster images you uploaded yesterday for deletion as they have none of this information. Please can you add it so that we can keep them. If you need help just drop me a message.--Opark 77 06:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :I had to delete those three poster images from your last blog post because you did not respond to my message. You have now uploaded a group of nail polish related images with no information. Once again I have nominated them for deletion and I need you to work with me to get the required information on their pages for them to stay.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Lexi.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) TV specific We're very specific about being a wiki about the HBO series and not the books so an entertainment footer would be appropriate for us. I've removed the book wiki one.--Opark 77 20:37, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Images on the Ice and Fire wiki I left a message on your talkpage on the Ice and Fire wiki. It is about the images you copied from A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Could you add copyright information including the link. And for the images that we used with permission of the artist; could you inquire with the artist if the Ice and Fire wiki is allowed to used them as well. Scafloc 09:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your message about the Ice and Fire wiki. It wasn't me who wrote to you about the images there (^) it was Scafloc. I know I am the main image pedant here but I have contributed very little at the Ice and Fire wiki! :At the moment we link primarily to Westeros.org's A Wiki of Ice and Fire because they are the most comprehensive wiki about the books. Personally, I would have no objection to linking to the Ice and Fire wiki too. I know that it is in wikia's interests to keep traffic on their servers. From a volunteer editor's perspective it feels like a bad use of my time to work on a wiki here on wikia when I know there is a better alternative out there; hence why I have not really gotten involved with the Ice and Fire wiki on wikia. However Westeros.org's A Wiki of Ice and Fire is not comprehensive and could be surpassed so I think it is worth wikia plugging away at improving the Ice and Fire wiki; I just can't volunteer time there myself.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC)